


Love Affair

by wram



Series: Love Affair [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wram/pseuds/wram
Summary: Sebastian Vettel的性別，在圍場裡是大家都知道的「秘密」。





	1. 我好像有喜歡的alpha了欸

**Author's Note:**

> ★文章順序不影響閱讀★
> 
> 架空現代。ABO的場合。  
> 日常廢言流水帳，想寫什麼寫什麼的超隨筆極短篇集合
> 
> 沒有受傷沒有意外，大家都好好的。  
> 雖然捏了歷史的他，但沒認真考古。總之一切設定作者說了算。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi(aplha)/Seb(omega)的場合★文章順序不影響閱讀★

Michael Schumacher有股想抄家的衝動──就在Sebastian跟他說「我好像有喜歡的alpha了欸」的時候。

是誰？

說出來，我保證不打死他。

「騙人。你看起來好兇。」Sebastian手上抱著柔軟好摸的法拉利抱枕，用它遮住了自己半張臉，眨著眼睛無辜地望著明明一臉就想打人的Michael，「而且我還不是很認識他……」

然後呢？你就看上人家了？

身為一個omega……

你、的、矜、持、呢！


	2. 那不聽話的傢伙有什麼好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi(aplha)/Seb(omega)的場合★文章順序不影響閱讀★

有了中意的對象，很好。只是！

那不聽話的傢伙有什麼好？

「他是今天唯一一個跟我握手的人！」Sebastian高舉右手、興奮解釋。

「……就這樣？」

「唔，他還跟我說了加油！」

「……」Michael覺得頭很疼。

「你拿電話幹什麼？」

「打電話給你爸。」

「啊？」為什麼？


	3. 我們就回老家結婚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi(aplha)/Seb(omega)的場合★文章順序不影響閱讀★

Kimi成為世界冠軍之後，收到來自各式各樣的人們的祝賀，其中當然也包括才認識小半年多的新秀車手Sebastian的道賀，只是這omega的恭喜方式太特別了點。

「我也會成為世界冠軍的！」Sebastian認真地說，「所以你要等我！」

「嗯？」

「等我也成為世界冠軍！我就……」高昂的情緒突然中止，詞窮了找不到話接下去。

Kimi笑瞇瞇地看著他也不說話，我看你能說出什麼。

那句話叫什麼來著……Sebastian思索片刻，有了想法，他想起某個很老掉牙的句子，掙扎了一會兒，他扳起臉十分的認真且嚴肅：「就……我們就回老家結婚！」

「……」好像哪裡不對？Kimi一時間沒反應過來。

「不好嗎？」Sebastian眼神充滿了期待，好嗎？好不好？

「……好。」行吧。

被omega反求婚了怎麼辦？

其實沒有冠軍我們也能回老家結婚來著……

**Author's Note:**

> 主CP： Kimi Raikkonen(aplha) x Sebastian Vettel(omega)  
> 副CP： Lewis Hamilton(aplha) x Nico Rosberg(omega)  
> 　　　　Pierre Gasly(?) x Charles Leclerc(?)←還不會出現等出現再說吧…
> 
> 重要配角：Michael Schumacher(aplha)


End file.
